Schweinski Random Story Fanfiction Part I
by Schweinski710
Summary: Deutscher Fußball Bund (Germany national football team) fanfiction. This is a Schweinski (Bastian Schweinsteiger x Lukas Podolski) fanfiction in Indonesian. A slash story that tells how Schweinsteiger's reaction over the UCL 2013/2014 drawing results. Only 2 characters in this story; Bastian Schweinsteiger and Thomas Müller. Based on their real personality


Schweinski Fanfic Random Story

Yes hi! It's me Schweinski710! It's my first post and I hope you like it. A slash story of Schweinski but this only the first part. Second part still on-go :D

This story is in Indonesian, for contact me - e-mail: schweinski0710 , Twitter: schweinski710, or maybe Skype? Here: schweinski0710

Enjoy~ :)

Part I

Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatap layar TV, tercengang. Müller yang semenjak dari tadi di sampingku mengguncang sedikit tubuhku. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menghiraukannya. Hasil drawing Liga Champions kali ini berhasil membekukanku di tempat seketika. Bayern Munchen akan menghadapi Arsenal, berturut-turut, untuk kedua kalinya. Ini artinya aku akan menemui _dia_ kembali, setelah sekian lama.

"Sti? Basti?"

"Basti? Kau tidak apa-apa? Hei? Basti kau masih hidup?"

Müller kembali mengguncangkan tubuhku, namun lebih keras. Sepertinya aku terlalu larut dalam hasil drawing Liga Champions yang masih nampak di layar TV ruang keluarga.

"Basti, hei, kau mendengarku?"

"Ah iya. Maaf Müller.. Ada apa?" tanyaku setengah sadar.

Müller memutar matanya, lalu memandangku dengan tatapan mata tidak senang. Mungkin karena aku tidak menghiraukannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu. Ada apa?"

Aku bergumam sedikit.. Aku memandang ke arah ubin keramik ruangan sambil menghela nafas. Yah, sulit mempercayainya bagiku sekalipun.

"Ehm.. Itu.. Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa kok.." ucapku sambil tersenyum lemah kepadanya.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tidak suka caramu tersenyum seperti itu. Pasti kau memikirkan sesuatu sampai kau tidak sadar aku menaruh capung mati di kerah bajumu.. Dan sepertinya sudah masuk ke dalam bajumu."

Secara refleks aku panik, aku meraba kerah baju bagian belakang dan tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang aneh. Sontak aku langsung berdiri dan mengibas-ngibaskan bajuku –dan tidak ada apa-apa. Sial.

"Ya ampun Basti kau harus lihat ekspresi wajahmu sendiri.. Hahahaha aku tak percaya kau masih begitu mudahnya ditipu.. Hahahaha"

Müller tertawa dengan lepasnya, sepertinya dia menikmati ekspresi panikku tadi. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa itu tipuan –karena Müller selalu begitu.

"Jadi ada apa? Ceritakan saja…" senggol Müller dengan mulutnya yang masih tersenyum. Sepertinya dia kesulitan menahan tawanya walaupun dia berusaha untuk menciptakan suasana yang serius.

Aku menarik nafas, menghembuskannya kembali, menarik lagi, lalu menghembuskan kembali namun lebih keras. Aku menatap matanya, ya tatapannya menunjukkan bahwa dia serius. Baik, tidak ada pilihan lain, tatapan tajamnya mendesakku untuk menceritakannya.

"Itu.. Ehm.. Arsenal.." ucapku sekilas.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Arsenal? Maksudmu meriam peluru?"

"Bukan Tom.. Bukan. Arsenal!" sahutku sambil menepuk jidat.

Aku berharap Müller mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan, namun nampaknya tidak. Dia hanya melongo menatapku dengan mata yang dibesar-besarkannya, dan alis yang dinaikkan satu.

"Oke.. Arsenal.. Ya.. Jadi apa masalahnya dengan Arsenal? Kau punya masalah dengan Arsenal? Atau.. Jangan bilang kau mendapat tawaran transfer ke Arsenal? Oh hei Basti kau tidak akan tega meninggalkan kami kan?"

Sekali lagi aku menepuk jidat –Müller bodoh, pikirku. Satu yang tak kusuka dari dia, dia sering menerka dan membesar-besarkannya sebelum orang menjelaskan hal sebenarnya.

"Thomas Müller. Bodoh. Diam dahulu. Oh demi hidung besarmu tolong diam dulu. Aku belum menjelaskan apapun. Satu lagi, aku tidak menerima tawaran transfer apapun, oke? Aku mohon jangan menyimpulkan apapun sebelum aku selesai bercerita."

Müller terdiam, nampaknya dia mengerti apa yang aku katakan. Baguslah, itu akan mempermudah aku untuk bercerita kepadanya.

"Baik, baik Basti. Oke aku mengerti. Ceritakanlah, dan Basti, apa kau tidak sadar kalau hidungmu sendiri besar?"

"Thomas!"

"Oke, maaf. Lanjutkan."

Dari sudut pandangku sekarang Müller memang terlihat menyebalkan, entah aku kesal dengan sikapnya, rautnya, atau apapun. Tetap terpaksa aku harus menceritakan ini kepadanya.

"Dengar Müller, ini bukan karena aku mempunyai masalah dengan Arsenal atau apapun. Hubungan kami baik, biasa saja, tidak ada masalah. Dan transfer? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Aku mencintai Munchen. Aku tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk meninggalkan Bayern Munchen! Aku suka semua yang ada di sini dan –hei hentikan senyuman itu. Itu membuatku geli." potongku segera setelah melihat Müller tersenyum sendiri tepat setelah aku berkata "_Aku suka semua yang ada di sini"_.

Müller mengembalikan raut wajahnya seperti semula, seperti saat sebelum aku mulai bercerita. Dan aku melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi.

"Apa kau tidak memperhatikan dari tadi? Di TV, hasil drawing Liga Champions. Kau dari tadi berada di sampingku bukan? Masa kau tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"

"Ehm.. Maaf? Aku tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali. Terlalu sibuk bermain hp… Maaf. Jadi apa?"

"Di saat penting seperti ini kau masih sempat-sempatnya bermain hp? Ya Tuhan, Müller, aku tidak akan pernah mengerti jalur pikiranmu."

"Ya sekali lagi maaf.. Bagiku sms ini juga penting. Yah kau juga tidak perlu tahu apa yang kupikirkan.. Karena kalau orang tahu jalan pikiranku, itu tidak akan seru." Ucap Müller sambil merogoh sekantung keripik kentang yang belum terbuka di samping sofa tempat kami duduk.

"Istrimu?" tanyaku sambil mengambil kantung keripik kentang itu dari Müller dan membukakannya.

"Bukan, Holger." Jawabnya santai.

"Badstuber? Oh Müller, jadi Badstuber lebih penting dari ini semua? Thomas Müller, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan."

Müller dengan cueknya mengunyah keripik kentangnya dan menelannya. Iya mengambil beberapa keripik lagi dan mengunyahnya sebelum akhirnya dia menjawabku dengan mulutnya yang penuh.

"-Hhia hahabhatkhu. Hadhi hia phenhinng"

"Tom, telan dulu." suruhku agak kesal mendengar ucapannya yang tidak jelas karena mulutnya yang masih tengah terisi keripik.

"Dia sahabatku. Jadi dia penting. Sudahlah, lanjutkan ceritamu!" ucapnya setelah berusaha menelan keripik secepat mungkin.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah temanku yang satu ini. Sebenarnya aku sudah agak enggan untuk menceritakannya, namun apa boleh buat, aku sudah terlanjur menceritakannya.

"Iya… Begini, entah apa yang Tuhan inginkan, hasil drawing tadi menunjukkan bahwa kita.. Akan.. Menghadapi Arsenal, untuk kedua kalinya. Berturut-turut."

"Oooh Basti.. Jadi itu masalahnya. Kenapa? Masa seorang Bastian Schweinsteiger takut menghadapi Arsenal? Ayolah, maksudku mereka memang sama sekali tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Mereka kuat, mereka tangguh, tapi kau tidak mau menghadapinya? Ini pasti seru!"

"Thomas, kubilang jangan menyimpulkan apa-apa dulu. Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku tidak takut. Yah walaupun jujur aku merasa deg-degan."

Müller kembali asik menenggelamkan tangannya ke dalam kantung keripik kentang yang sudah habis setengahnya, lalu menatapku.

"Oke, maaf _Herr Schweinsteiger_. Jadi apa masalahnya?"

Rasanya ingin sekali aku menumpahkan keripik-keripik kentang itu ke atas kepala Müller. Aku kesal karena dia dari tadi tidak bisa menangkap ataupun menerka pikiranku. Namun aku urungkan niat itu karena luluh melihat Müller yang dengan santainya tersenyum kepadaku seperti biasanya.

"Apa boleh buat. Baik akan kuceritakan seluruhnya namun kau tak akan kubuat manja. Kau juga harus berpikir dengan otakmu yang lamban itu."

"Jadi selama ini kau belum sepakat untuk menceritakannya? Hei, otakku tidak lamban!" ujarnya sedikit tersinggung.

"Baik, maaf. Begini, di Arsenal ada beberapa orang dari timnas Jerman bukan? Salah satunya sahabatku."

Wajah Müller seketika berubah cerah, dia tersenyum lebar sambil menyenggolkan sikunya ke lenganku. Nampaknya dia mengerti apa maksud dari ceritaku.

"Oh hehe.. Aku mengerti. Lukas Podolski maksudmu? Apa kau yakin menggunakan kosa kata yang tepat tadi? Sahabat? Kurasa itu bukan kata yang tepat." Candanya sambil kembali tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Basti mukamu memerah."

"Ti-tidak. Sudahlah Müller, hentikan."

"Sekarang kau merah sekali seperti tomat."

"Thomas!"

Müller tertawa kecil melihatku yang jadi salah tingkah. Entahlah, begitu orang menyinggung nama Lukas Podolski, ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar di hatiku. Rasanya tubuhku jadi panas.

"Kau takut menghadapi dia? Oh Basti, bukannya ini malah menjadi kesempatan bagus untukmu bertemu kembali dengannya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu? Masa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Lukas secara langsung? Selama ini kalian hanya berbicara lewat sms, telpon, atau webcam kan?"

Kali ini kututup mulutnya dengan tanganku karena aku sudah cukup kesal mendengar ocehannya.

"Müller, kumohon diam. Aku tidak takut menghadapinya. Malah aku senang kalau aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi secepatnya. Setidaknya sebelum Piala Dunia dimulai. Kudengar dia cedera, jadi aku malah takut tidak bisa bertemu dengannya"

Müller melihat kakiku, lalu menatapku.

"Ah sayang sekali kalau seperti itu. Berdoa saja agar cederanya lekas sembuh dan ia bisa bermain kembali. Tapi cederamu sudah sembuh bukan? Kemungkinan besar, dan besar sekali Pep akan memanggilmu ketika menghadapi Arsenal nanti. Munchen butuh bantuanmu kawan."

"Ya, sekarang sedang masa rehabilitasi saja. Januari nanti aku akan kembali berlatih. Badstuber kemungkinan juga akan segera kembali bermain." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja kepada Lukas? Kau punya banyak waktu luang bukan?" sahut Müller sambil mengambil keripik terakhirnya.

"Ya sekarang, dan tidak kemarin-kemarin karena aku dan Badstuber mewakili Munchen menghadiri penerimaan penghargaan Team Of The Year. Lalu setelahnya langsung terbang ke Maroko menemui kalian. Sungguh melelahkan."

"Aku berharap aku yang hadir di acara itu. Aku ingin difoto banyak wartawan, diwawancarai, dan tentu menerima penghargaan itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Kau beruntung." Hela Müller yang membayangkan dirinya berada dalam situasiku dan Badstuber waktu itu. Dia terlalu percaya diri, benakku.

"Yah.. Sayangnya akulah yang berada di posisi itu. Sudahlah kau juga sama beruntungnya."

"Dalam hal?" Müller mendelikkan matanya ke arahku yang bangun dari sofa.

"Banyak."


End file.
